User blog:BIONICLEToa/The End: Emerald's official ending and a word
Well, we should have all known this day was coming. Once I finally release the second part of Annual #2, the series will officially be over. I know, it's a sad thing to end the series, but I have a few reasons behind it. #The first issue is that I really dislike some of the choices I made with the characters for Emerald. The villains feel downplayed (making Virus a minion of the Triad was my biggest mistake IMO), the story choices were questionable, and frankly, while I had most of this planned out in the beginning, the story's details changed dirastically. However, the proper ending did end up the same: Emerald fighting The Coalition and then defeating Merrow. #My personal life has been getting in the way of this comic series. To put it simply, writing an entire comic series is easier said than done. It takes a ton of time. With my grandmother still sick with cancer, my school getting harder for me, getting involved in a play, and also me going into college next year, I'm quite booked. Emerald is not my top priority, and it never was. #I wanted to go farther into Emerald with the introduction of Ruby (or as I was gonna call him, Mr. Ruby), geniusly created by Cartoon44, I just felt like all the potential plots had to be different than the current timeline I made. If you guys have ever heard me rant in the chat, I was going to do the following for Emerald. #*Make her get traumatized by Mr. Ruby mentally, causing her to start acting irrationally and people around her becoming worried. #*Ms. Matter coming back in a plasma form. #*More into the relationship between Jacob and Stephanie. #*More of a focus on James Barmms slipping into depression and constantly visiting Merrow in prison to understand her more, and slip more back into his romance for her. (This contradicts the current ending of the series, however, and thus will not be implemented.) #*'One missed plot point that never made the cut for Volume 1:' Jacy Brown was actually supposed to be Harold Barmms' murderer, and James would have gone to seek revenge. #*Stephanie Barmms eventually getting married and getting pregnant, which would have been the proper ending if I went further with this. She would have hung up the costume and become a mother instead. #*Colt Johnson actually being revealed as a CIA agent the entire time, monitoring the super-humans the entire time and wishing to utilize them for covert missions across the globe. Anyways, those are really the further ideas I would have gone with. I think I need a break from Emerald, really. I will certainly still draw, and no doubt I'll get to writing that actual Emerald comic. Final Words A final few words I wanted to give to the Emerald storyline. Gosh I loved writing this series. I really appreciated the feedback everyone has given me, and overall, I feel like I owe the community something for how friendly it's been. Sure I've had a few falling outs, but life goes on. We amend friendships. We become better people. I know since I started working on this series I've certainly changed, with idealogies and even personality. I especially appreciate the criticism I've been given by everyone. Even if I have been given harsh criticism, it was certainly helpful. Gosh, it's hard to think of when I was younger I was so against criticism, and now, being 17 years old, I absolutely love it. I'd like to give a special thanks to a few users on this wiki. *'Jaga: '''Jaga was the guy who allowed me to use the Triad in my comics, and let me say, that was a HUGE game changer to everything for Emerald. Something that was supposed to be a small appearance became something big for my storyline. Plus Jaga is a cool dude with creative ideas. I still wanted to see what happened with his elephant character, Savanna. *'Rinilya:' I liked the late night talks I had with ya. It's really nice to talk to someone willing to listen. I do hope you become an excellent writer and finally conquer that writer's block. *'BeholdTheVision: An author himself and a excellent one at that, he was the guy who started Paragon, and I have to thank him for suggesting it to me. First I was against it. But, then I decided to make the Emerald series for it, and I ended up absolutely loving it. I'll admit we had disagreements, but man you knew how to make a good story. *'''Sunder: I really appreciate the feedback he gave to me by reading my stuff. If there's one thing an author needs to improve his writing, it's an audience. Plus he's a good writer and artist, too. *'FrenchTouch:' I remember not really liking French when I first came into contact with him. However, getting to know him better, I started to understand his maturity. I can't appreciate all of his humor, but he can certainly lay down harsh criticism in an intellegent matter. Even when I didn't really like what he was saying, I put it to heart and my writing got better. Definitely a HUGE help with writing this series. I definitely still have more to go, though. *'Cartoon44:' I've barely talked with the guy but I know he's awesome. He submitted Ruby into a contest and it's made me rethink on how I should write villains, because his entry was so darn good. I ought to take some lessons from this guy. *'BridgetteRocks: '''This guy is awesome. Just, awesome. He's such a good writer despite not being a native English speaker, and has a lot of love for Marvel and it's characters. I still feel bad for a bit of issues I had with him, but regardless he's ''great to talk to. Seriously, he knows his Marvel stuff. Go to him if you wanna know some character trivia. *'Uncanny X-Factor:' Last but certainly not least, X. He introduced me to this wiki, and I was blown away by how awesome some of the fan stories were. Plus he's been greatly supportive. He's a good leader, and is filled with plenty of wisdom. I do hope this wiki continues to expand under him and the other admins, because they've done good. And last but certainly not least... I am Emerald Man. James Barmms is me. Not my real name or what I really look like. But his feelings for others? I wrote some of myself into him, and then some extra traits. Please, enjoy the last issue of Emerald. I put my heart into it. Emerald Annual #2 --Not Jack Kirby I draw so much for you guys. Category:Blog posts